


Operation: Protect Peter Parker

by FayeWildwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alliteration, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Peter Parker, I'll update tags as I go, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No underage stuff here, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Stalking, Super dads but with murdock and castle, Tom Holland Peter, Tony Being Tony, Training, Violence, Wade Has Issues, Wade Saves Peter, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, a few years after actually, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Operation Protect Peter Parker is a GO! When Peter hasn't checked in in a few days, Aunt May calls the only person she thinks might help: Deadpool. The Merc with a Mouth turns over hell and high waters to find his little spidey, but Peter isn't the same as before and it's Wade's self-appointed responsibility to stitch him back together.Shitty summary, but give it a shot? *Bats eyelashes*





	Operation: Protect Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the Tom Holland spiderman, however it takes place a few years after Civil War and the Avengers verse. Peter is about 19 going on 20 now, going to college and so on. This being said, May also knows now that he's Spiderman, as does Ned. I am thinking of making it so MJ knows as well, but I don't know about that yet. We'll see if it's needed. I really liked the idea of Daredevil and Frank Castle being Peter's appointed Superdads instead of the usual Steve and Tony, so that's really where this whole story came from soooo yeah. Hope you guys enjoy! Tags will be updated as I go along.  
> Also, I struggle really hard with writing deadpool because I'm just not a naturally funny person *weeps* so please bare with me and if DP is a little out of character, just... forgive me? I'm trying to write him as best I can, but because of that, I probably won't have a whole lot of chapters in his POV. I know everyone loves his boxes, but this will mostly be in Peters pov when we get to him, not so much DP's.  
> Also also, might think about doing a spin off of this series with how Frank and Matt got together, but we'll see how well this one does first.  
> Thanks everyone!

The number sat unused on May's phone since Peter had put it there a year ago with the promise that if anything went wrong she was to call it instead of Tony Stark. She wasn't quite sure what had happened between Peter and his mentor, but they were definitely not on good terms and her nephew barely spoke to the man other than his once a month status updates. Still... she felt a bit uncomfortable calling _this_  number instead of a man she knew very well to be a _hero_.

The promise she'd made Peter and the churning worry in her gut however had her hitting the dial button anyway.

It rang exactly two and a half times before someone picked up.

"You've reached the five dollar call line, where we give all your sexing needs for five dollars only! Please insert your bill into the charger port for a faster service!"

May blinked in surprise, pulling the phone away to stare at the number for a moment before putting it back to her ear. "Um... I think I may have dialed the wrong number. I- is a Mr. Wilson there?"

The voice on the other end of the line giggled- which was strange considering she thought it was a grown man- before answering. "Well that all depends on why you're calling sweet cheeks. Tell me, did Weasel put you up to this to make me feel better about my Petey-Pie avoiding my texts? I told him I was sorry you know but he just ignores all the flowers I sent him. So unless you know the way to a man's heart that's not through his nose or his stomach, then I'm not sure what I can do for you ma'am."

"Peter," May said quickly, a bit frantic now that her shock was abating a bit. "Peter gave me this number. I-I'm his aunt and he- he asked me to call this number if there was ever any trouble," she told the man, hoping he'd drop whatever silly act he was playing and take her seriously. "I would have called Mr. Stark, but Peter begged me to only call Mr. Wilson if there was something wrong, so please, if you know where he is- please." She tried to keep her voice from cracking but she was unsuccessful, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lowered herself down onto the couch, dropping her head in her free hand.

The other line was silent for a long time, long enough that May thought the man might have hung up before she heard a throat clear. "I'm sorry, Ms Parker, I uh... well this is fucking awkward. I totally didn't mean that sweetcheeks comment earlier, I promise I am one hundred percent committed to your nephew- I mean... well we aren't technically together. What? No she doesn't need to know that, hush." Someone must have been with him, talking too quietly for her to hear, but he cleared his throat again. "What's wrong with Peter?"

She perked up at that and told him everything- how Peter had been acting really weird the past few weeks, how he was jumpier than usual, how he'd been triple checking all the locks on the doors and windows, how he'd barely been sleeping. She told him how Peter called her every night to make sure she was home safe normally- as he now lived in an apartment just off campus- but how recently he'd started calling in the morning as well, even in the middle of the day for no reason other than to see if she was alright. Then out of no where three days ago, he'd just stopped. She'd stopped by his building to see him but his apartment was empty, she'd asked around with the neighbors, even called Ned and MJ and they hadn't heard from him either. She was worried sick, but Peter had all but demanded her not to call Stark... so here she was.

"He hasn't talked to you in three days?" Mr. Wilson confirmed.

"Yes! And he didn't call me the night before either, but I didn't think anything of it because sometimes he gets home too late and feels bad about waking me up but- god I wish he'd woken me up."

Mr. Wilson was eerily quiet again before he let a slew of curses fall from his mouth. "Two days ago was Pete's check in day with Stark, Iron Dick hasn't contacted you either?"

"No-"

"Which means he hasn't bothered to check in with those damn messages like I thought. Oh if I get my hands on that stupid son of a- what? No, we're not going to treat him to dinner you stupid- we're going to wring his neck like a pinata. Okay yeah, that's not how you- but you know what? Hitting him with a bat until he cracks isn't a bad idea either now that we say that-"

"Mr. Wilson?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out, sugarplum," he answered quickly before swearing again. "Damn, sorry I did it again. Okay, look Mrs. Parker, I'll find Peter, don't you worry your sweet little auntie head about it okay? And if Iron Dick calls, give him a good scolding from little old Deadpool for me, yeah?" May couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her lips, nodding her head even though the man couldn't see her. She couldn't even find it in her to contemplate how Peter trusted 'Deadpool' over Iron Man when she knew the former was a known criminal, but he was willing to look for Peter and right now that's all that mattered to her frantic mind. "Am I right to assume you're nodding right now even though we can't see you?"

Huffing out a breath, May smiled. "Y-yes, yes, sorry."

The man on the other line made a 'pshaw' noise and blew a raspberry before replying. "No sweat Auntie, just making sure. Now, few ground rules here before I set out on Operation: Protecting Peter Parker- oooh alliteration, I'm good. I'm gonna stop by his apartment to see if they got him there, try and follow his trail, then I'll stop by your place and ask you some questions, yeah?" May hummed in acknowledgement, not even caring that it was much too late in the night for visitors. "Good, in the meantime, and if you're as stubborn as my little shnookems is then you'll fight me on this, but I'mma need you keep your tush in a cush- no I don't mean the weed kind, god get your head out of Colorado jeez- and stay put until I find Peter."

"But I could help-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the man interrupted, tsking on the other end. "What did I tell you hmm? She's as stubborn as Pete. Auntie, the people who took Peter no doubt know who you are which is how he got caught so easily. Now he told me at some point that you know his little arachnid secret- she knows right? We're going with Civil War not my handsome little Garfield? Good yeah, she knows-" Sorting through the man's babbling was a bit frustrating, but May could be patient. "Aaaanyway, case and point, Petey-Pie would hate me somethin' fierce if I let you anywhere near these bad guys, so you just leave this to me, okay? It's kind of what I do."

As much as she didn't want to, May knew she honestly couldn't be of much help to a trained hero- or... whatever it was Deadpool was. "Very well, but I expect to see you within the hour, Mr. Wilson or I am going out there myself to look for him. I'll make some dinner while I wait and you can explain to me what you've found while we eat, okay?"

There was a long, long silence at that. It dragged on so long that May had to check her phone to make sure she hadn't accidentally hung up or something, but a few moments later there was a huff in her ear and her shoulders slumped a bit. "Okay. One hour, ma'am."

And he hung up.

So May did exactly what she said she would and got to setting about doing dinner. It calmed her, though she wasn't very good at cooking. She and Peter ate out more often than not, but she remembered Peter saying something about Wilson eating just about anything so she was sure he wouldn't mind something that was relatively easy to make. Hence why she decided to make spaghetti and garlic bread. If the bread was only a little bit burnt by the time there was a knock on the door, well... she could blame it on the fear of something happening to the only family she had left.

May hurried to the door, pausing only a moment before opening it to look out the peep hole- something she didn't usually bother doing but somehow felt it was important now. The figure stood a bit away, shuffling in his spot and swaying his hips as if to some music she couldn't hear. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose hoodie, the hood pulled over his face so she couldn't quite see it, but she could very clearly see the bulge on his hip under the material and her heart skipped a beat. Had whoever taken Peter come back for her? 

She was about to take a step back to find her phone and call Mr. Wilson again before a loud, familiar voice chimed through the door. 

"Mrs. Parker, while you are a very smart woman for not opening the door for someone you don't know, the neighbors might give you some weird looks for leaving a poor hobo outside for too long." The door was yanked open before he could even finish the sentence and May shot forward, wrapping her arms around a broad chest that she didn't know, fighting the tears in her eyes from falling again. "Ah," the man exlaimed, hands raising a bit and hovering over her shoulders like he couldn't decide whether to hug back or not. "She's hugging us! She's hugging us! What do we do? Abort mission, abort mission-"

May let out a slightly manic giggle when the man patted her shoulders, a move that told her that he didn't really want her hugging him but he was too polite to tell her no. So she took a step back and wiped at her face with her fingers, trying to straighten up a bit. _pull yourself together, May, Peter needs you._  "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me," she said, smiling up into the red and black masked face she saw and trying not to laugh at the gobsmacked face he gave her- how did he manage to get his emotions to show through the mask like that she didn't know. "I thought- oh it doesn't really matter, please, please come in." Before Mr. Wilson could argue, she was ushering him through the door and towards the kitchen where the table was set with two places, the spaghetti still warming on the stove. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti. It's pretty much the only thing I can cook without burning. Peter usually does the cooking because, as he says, I can burn water if I'm not paying attention."

"Jeeves, take this down," she heard the other man say as he followed her into the room. "Note one, Petey-Pie has some explaining to do about his aunt being _smoking_  without telling us. Note number two, give Auntie May a high five for being one smart cookie and not answering the door for a total stranger even if we totally knew she was watching us through the peep hole."

May smiled sweetly, turning to the quirky man as she piled food on two plates. "Peter often scolds me for being too trusting and opening the door without checking... you knew I was there?"

Mr. Wilson shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I'm trained to know where everyone is, Auntie, don't fret about it. You were _vewy sneaky._  Normal goons would never have known!" She got the impression that he was smiling behind that mask and found herself returning the gesture.

"Sit," she ordered, dropping a plate across from where she took her own seat. "You can tell me about what you found at Peter's apartment while we eat."

The man- hero? Vigilante?- paused, head ticking to the side a bit and mask strangely blank. "Ah, you really didn't have to-"

"Nonsense, you are helping me out and this is the least I can do. Now sit down, Mr. Wilson and eat your dinner." She couldn't help but giggle when the tall man dropped dutifully into the seat, but he still didn't reach for the food. "You don't have to take the mask all the way off," she said quietly. "Peter tells me most of you hero types usually keep your identities secret."

"Oh my identity is no secret," he laughed, flapping a hand around like he was batting a fly. "We just don't want to make you sick while you eat is all." She frowned at that, not sure what he meant before his shoulders tensed just a tad. "What? No, we can't do that to Petey's Aunt, he loves her. I don't care if the spaghetti looks really good and he haven't eaten in- what? It hasn't been that long has it?" He began ticking off his fingers like he was counting and May patiently waited for him to finish whatever conversation he was having. She vaguely remembered Peter mentioning that Mr. Wilson different, that he had mental issues he struggled with. She wondered just how much this young man had to go through if he had voices in his head. "Yeah okay, so we're hungry, so what?"

May snorted and rolled her eyes at that, drawing the man's attention back to her. "So you eat, silly. I promise you won't make me sick. I feel a bit hurt that you would even suggest it. Besides," she said a bit challengingly, narrowing her eyes at the man and receiving widening eyes in return, "if you don't eat, then I don't eat. You don't want to starve an old woman now do you?"

It was an old trick she used to use against Peter when he was younger and didn't want to eat something Ben made and it _always_  worked. She could see the moment it worked on the other member of the table, see his shoulders slump and the pout show through his mask. He heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Damn, Auntie's gone savage. Remind us to tell Peter not to make you mad," he grumbled, reaching gloved hands up to his throat where the mask connected to his suit- she found it a bit ridiculous that he wore the whole suit under his clothes, but she didn't mention it. She also didn't mention the scarring that covered his face when the mask was rolled up to his nose. Her heart ached at the sight of it, the implications of the amount of pain he had to go through. She wondered if they covered his whole body or just his face, but she didn't question it, only smiled at him and started eating her own food.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now eat your food before it gets cold and tell me what you found at Peter's."

She could tell by the way his jaw dropped that he wasn't expecting her to brush off his scarring so easily, but while she did have many, many questions, she knew better than to voice them.

Without further ado, Mr. Wilson dug in.


End file.
